Lavender
by Insane But Happy
Summary: This was what he had been dreaming about. This was what Raven needed. A shoulder to cry on, somebody to let her know that she was not alone in her sea of darkness and despair. Oneshot RaeCy


**A/N: **Well, I'm back with a new one-shot. And it's, my goodness! A Rae/Cy one! Only with more of an actual story this time, and not just a random analysis of their (sadly) non-existent relationship. (_sigh_) Anyhoo, this is for all you Rae/Cy fans out there:3 I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, so don't sue. Kapeesh?

**Lavender**

He had had that dream again. He seemed to be having it a lot lately; this reoccurring vision that seemed so meaningful, and yet he could not quite put his finger on it. It was unnerving in the sense that it seemed so familiar, and upon awakening her could never shake off the unsettling impression it left upon him. His robotic mind could make nothing of it, no formulas or calculations able to come up with a positive solution. His human mind could only tell him that it could only be perceived by emotion. This made it all the more difficult for him to comprehend. Why did this dream keep returning, troubling his self-conscious with its startling familiarity?

The dream would begin with him standing in a place which could only be described as _black_. All that surrounded him was black; no ceiling, floor, or walls; just an eternal blackness that seemed to be weighing down on him, shrouding his vision. Then he would hear the sound of weeping, and a shuddering voice calling out to the dark obsidian. Cyborg would call out, attempt to reach out to the voice, but his arm would appear invisible in the darkness surrounding him. The weight of the darkness would seem to weigh him down even more so as the weeping turned to desperate begging, frantic pleas for help, the voice sounding all too familiar. Cyborg would attempt to speak out, but his words came out mute, dissolving into the void of darkness.

And then he would see it -a glimpse of contrast against the eternal blackness- a glimpse of violet hair. He would desperately spin around in an attempt to follow the streak of violet, though his movements appeared non-existent in the obsidian. He would clamp his eyes shut, confused and frightened, only to snap them open once more at the sudden sensation of silky fingers gingerly caressing his cheek, and the scent of a familiar scent -the scent of lavender- would reach his nostrils. He would spin round once more, only to catch another glimpse of violet hair by the corner of his eye. Sobbing pleas would ring familiar in his ears-wisps of violet hair catching his eye-the brush of fingers against his face, there one moment and gone the next.

And all the while, sobbing…

Where is this…

Calling…

Begging…

What is this…

So familiar…

What is this voice…

This scent…

Who is…

The scent…of lavender…

Who is…

Why is this so…

Familiar…

This…this pain…

Who is…she…

_"Help me! Please, please help me! PLEASE!"_

So familiar…

…

…

…

And he could awaken, panting, his robotic mind whirring.

And that was how Cyborg found himself tonight, sitting up in bed, unable to shake off that uneasy feeling weighing down on his heart. Somebody out there was calling to him. He could feel it. This dream…this…vision…it had to mean something.

Cyborg groaned. Would he ever gets a good night's sleep? If he didn't find out the meaning of this dream soon, he feared his subconscious would forever hold him as its victim.

"Water…" he mumbled groggily to himself, shaking his dazed head and heaving his legs over the side of the slanted table used as his 'bed', "I need a glass of water…"

His clunking footsteps echoing throughout the dark, empty hallway, Cyborg drowsily made his way down the hallway towards the kitchen area. His brow furrowed at the weight that still hung over his being, as if some form of reminiscence of his dream did not want to leave him. He stopped in his tracks, feeling utterly exhausted and frustrated. What was wrong with him? Would he ever be able to feel normal again? Why couldn't he just figure out what this dream meant? When would this constant feeling that tugged on his subconscious cease?

In a sudden burst of frustration, he promptly did a ninety degree angle and began banging his head against the wall. He put all his effort into it, desperate to dispense some of his frustration and anxiety. He found himself so preoccupied in his task that he almost didn't hear the swish of a door opening behind him, or the quiet but firm _"ahem"_ that followed. Somewhat dazed from the continuous head-banging, Cyborg turned round to come face to face with the local empath.

"Although you may find banging your head against a wall amusing," Raven droned, her voice laced with irritation, "some of us are trying to sleep. So help us all and please take your head-banging to a different…corridor…why are you staring at me like that?"

Raven scowled up at her robotic friend in irritation for Cyborg was, indeed, staring at her, a strangely pondering look on his face. Something in the clockworks of his mind was ticking. There was something in the way that Raven spoke the word 'help' that made something stir in the pit of Cyborg's stomach. And it was then that Cyborg noticed an unusual puffiness around Raven's eyes, and he noted that her cheeks were flushed.

"You've been crying…" he whispered, looking into Raven's eyes. Raven blinked, obviously taken aback, her scowl deepening.

"Was not," she said testily.

"You were," Cyborg persisted, "I can see it. Nighttime vision, remember?"

He tapped the metal side of his head. Raven let out an aggravated huff of breath.

"Your eye is wrong," she stated, her tone carrying a slight edge to it. Cyborg stepped forward, furrowing his brow.

"My eye never lies," he said. He was concerned. Raven _had_ been crying, and he was going to find out why. He extended a hand, meaning to place it on her shoulder, but Raven turned away.

"Your eye is wrong," she repeated, heading back for the door, her short violet strands swaying slightly as she stepped. Cyborg watched them, the strange stir in his stomach returning. Violet hair…crying…_help_…

And then it hit him.

In one quick, fluid movement, he reached forward and grasped hold of Raven's shoulder. Raven's form turned rigid, and she slowly turned her head to glare at Cyborg.

"Let go of me-" she began, but her sentence was cut of as her petite form was drawn towards her metal companion, enveloping her in a tight embrace. A surprised gasp escaped her lips, and the dark girl attempted to pry herself from his grasp, but Cyborg held his grip firm.

"Cyborg!" she said angrily, but stopped her protesting as his hushed voice reached her ears.

"Why are you so lonely?" he asked. Raven's eyes widened, and she turned her gaze upwards.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Why are you so lonely?" he repeated softly, looking the empath in the eye, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm not…" Raven said, and Cyborg could tell that she too realized how unconvincing it sounded.

"You are," Cyborg said, "I can tell."

"Night vision?" Raven asked, though her sarcasm did not come out quite as sharp as usual. A small smile of amusement curled at the corner's of Cyborg's lips.

"No. Because you told me," he loosened his embrace so he could face his short friend more easily, "You've been telling me for a while now. Contacting me. My subconscious…it's been hearing you."

He watched Raven's expression carefully as he said this. He could tell that she was trying desperately to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks, her eyes shining as tears sat haphazardly on the brim of her lids. She quickly shifted her gaze away from his. Cyborg moved his hand off her shoulder and to her face, gently touching her chin with his metal finger, though Raven kept stubbornly looking away.

"You don't have to worry, Raven…" he said soothingly, caressing her porcelain skin gently with his fingers, "We're all here. I'm here. You don't have to feel alone."

He watched attentively as Raven slowly shifted her gaze back to him, meeting his chocolate eyes with her own violet ones, and a tear finally gave way, spilling over her lid, slowly sliding down her ashen cheek. A small, affectionate smile played on Cyborg's lips as he gently moved his finger from her chin to wipe away the tear. "I'll always be here."

Cyborg was surprised, but delighted all the same, when Raven tentatively wrapped her arms around his waste, resting her head against his broad metal chest in a gentle, but sincere hug. He complied by tightening his embrace around her, stroking the back of her head gently as she cried quietly against him. They stayed like that for a while, embracing each other as Raven quietly sobbed her fear uncertainty away. Cyborg held her firmly to him, waiting patiently, finding himself in a state of unusual calm. He would wait forever if he had to, holding her small figure close to him; for things were suddenly becoming clear. This was what he had been dreaming about. This was what Raven needed. A shoulder to cry on, somebody to let her know that she was not alone in her sea of darkness and despair. And Cyborg would willingly be that shoulder she needed to cry on, no matter how long it took.

"Thank you, Cyborg," Raven's hushed voice reached his eyes, and he smiled softly, nuzzling into the silky hair on the crown of her head.

"No problem, Rae," he said quietly, as his smiled widened as a familiar scent tickled his senses.

The scent of lavender.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And there you have it. Good? Bad? Reviews are more than welcome:3

Toodles!


End file.
